


What happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

by pineapplethequeer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Shae And Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplethequeer/pseuds/pineapplethequeer
Summary: “I wanted to call to ask you for a... for a divorce.”When we are introduced to Shae she seems to know all about Waverly, including how much Nicole loves her. But how does she know all of the things and what does Nicole really tell her?Angst, fluff and of course a lil bit of smut. Comments always appreciated.





	What happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure when this takes place... let’s say it's probably sometime after 2x07 but before 2x10.
> 
> Title name comes from the song Last Name by Carrie Underwood. I feel like that song sums up what Nicole & Shae probably did in Vegas pretty well.

 

“I love her Shae, more than I’ve ever loved anyone and I think...” I say with shaking hands, swallowing the lump in my throat.

The phone line cracks. Cell service has never been great in Purgatory.

“I think I want to marry her one day. So, I wanted to call to ask you for a... for a divorce.”

And then suddenly there it was, my declaration of love for Waverly Earp out there in the universe, unable to be coiled back in.

My own words almost shock me, realising I’ve never actually said this out loud yet. How funny, I think, that the only people who know how much I love Waverly are my wife and I.

I wait, somewhat impatiently, for Shae to respond. The silence over the line clings around me like a damp tshirt. Somewhere outside an owl sings in the cold night breeze. Trees creak.

“So the day has finally come, huh?” Shae laughs softly, breaking the silence after what felt like an age. She sounds something like defeated and for a moment my heart aches.

“Yes,” I say with a smile “I know we said we wouldn’t bother with the paper work until we needed to and, well, I think I need to now.”

“Well, it’s what we agreed, Nic. So of course, I’ll sign the papers. Send them over to me and I’ll sign them and we’ll pretend it never happened.”

“That’s not...” I try to find the right words. “I don’t want to pretend it never happened, Shae. Yes, marrying you in a drunken haze probably wasn’t the _greatest_ idea I ever had, but you’re a big part of me now. Forever, I guess, and -“

“Does she know, Nic? About Vegas? About us?” Shae says, interrupting my big speech.

I sit on her question for a moment, finding how best to explain everything without explaining anything at all.

“Things in this little town we live are... they’re complicated, to say the least. Waking up in Purgatory, you never really know what you’re going to have to deal with and her and I have both been very much in the middle of a whirlwind since I got here. There hasn’t.. really been.. a right time to...“

“So you’re telling me you love her more than anyone you’ve ever loved and yet she doesn’t know you have a wife?” Shae asks and it hurts like a knife through my heart. Because she’s right, of course she’s right. How can I have not told Waverly? Things have been crazy, of course they have, but didn’t she have a right to know this?

Shae is my wife but she’s also a stranger for the most part, and for a moment I’m almost annoyed. How dare she act like she knows a thing about mine and Waverly’s relationship.

“Listen I’m not saying I’ve handled this well, okay?” I try not to raise my voice, try so hard to keep a tight grip on my own self control. “But I’ll tell her when the times right. And does it really matter? God, when I look at her all that matters is where we’re going, not where we’ve been.”

There it is again. Silence.

Shae lets out a deep breath. “What’s she like?” For a moment, I don’t even know where to _begin_ with answering that.

How does anyone even begin to describe what Waverly Earp is like?

_My beautiful, sweet Waverly._

There are thousands of words in thousands of different languages and somehow none of them come close to being able to put into words what _she is like_.

Because she is everything. She is the softest soul I have ever known and she is the sweetest lullaby and she is an endless starry night sky but how do I explain that? How do begin to explain how I feel about her?

“Waverly Earp is a dream, Shae. She is an absolute dream.” I tell her, because it’s all I can find to say.

“And you really love her?”

“In ways I didn’t even know I was capable of loving another person.”

“Does she feel the same?”

“Somehow, I think she does.” I say, smiling into my phone as I think of all the nights we’ve spent intertwined, of all the shared secrets in the dark and all the lines she’s traced on my skin. “I really don’t know how, Shae. But I think she does.”

We carry on talking like this for what seems like hours. And I start to feel something I’ve been waiting a long time for. Relief.

Because I have made mistakes and I’m sure there’s more to make and yes, I still have secrets, but there is hope. That now, I might one day be able to get down on one knee and ask a question with shaking hands and a fluttering heart and there is hope that Waverly can be mine until our hearts stop beating.

If she’ll have me.

When Shae hangs up the phone and we agree on a plan to start the divorce process, everything shifts.

Like suddenly, it is all as it’s meant to be.

I sit in my house, quietly, thinking about the future and the past and I️ think of Waverly. I️ always think of Waverly.

I️ brave the cold night and get in my car because suddenly my body needs her. I know when I tell her everything that’s happened with Shae it’s going to be hard.

And I know there are curses and revenants and a lifetime worth of challenges to overcome but damn, _I want every last one of them with her._

 

 

**////**

 

“Evenin officer, can I help you?” Wynonna smiles, leaning up against her front door with her arms folded as I️ walk up to the homestead.

“Hey Wynonna!” I greet her and she puts an arm around me as I️ walk through the door. She touches her belly, and talks to me for a brief moment about the trials and tribulations of pregnancy (mainly about how many times she’s peed today and how tough it is to stay away from whiskey). Being let in like this feels something like acceptance and my heart swells.

“She’s upstairs, just keep it down tonight okay Haught? I don’t have any earplugs.” Wynonna winks, and I run hurriedly up the stairs, my body aching to be in Waverly’s arms.

I knock, and slowly open the door.

“Wynonna?” A familiar sleepy voice asks from the corner of her darkened bedroom.

“It’s me, baby.” I whisper, and she slowly leans up, opening her eyes.

Her face hits the moonlight streaming through the window and I fall in love _harder, harder, harder._

For a second I can’t move, forget how to breathe. Her beauty is so astounding I am paralysed by it.

“Come here,” she whispers into the dark. I can just about see a flash of teeth as a cheeky smirk spreads across her face.

I walk slowly across her bedroom floor, the wooden floorboards creaking ever so slightly with every step I take.

I slide into her bed, on top of her, and look down at the beauty beneath me. My feelings for her are overwhelming, I can almost feel them burning through my body.

So I kiss her, deeply, with everything I have. Because I can’t quite find the courage to tell her I love her yet but I’ll be _damned if I don’t kiss her like our lives depend on it._

“Hi.” I say, and we laugh together. Like two teenagers sneaking around out of sight.

I push the hair out of her face, looking deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Where were you, baby? Didn't you finish work hours ago?" She asks me, before placing a soft kiss to my nose, her sleepy voice sending a calming wave over me. 

"Sorry love, I just had a few things to take care of at the house. But I'm here now, okay? I'm sorry it's late but you have me, right here, until I have to go to work tomorrow."

Her hands move to my back and she kisses me, softly.

_So softly._

Slow and sleepy kisses get deeper, languid movements get hungrier and my hips start to grind down into her like running water.

Her tongue slides around my mouth as her hands grip my hair tightly. I gasp and my mouth is filled with her moans.

The earlier phone call playa over and over in my mind. Now seeing Waverly like this, is mixing up a dangerous cocktail of emotions in me and suddenly I am overwhelmed with _want_.

Every fibre of my being is on fire and all I need to put it out is her.

Her, her.

I try to slow our kisses down, try to control the animal inside me but it doesn't work.

A dull ache rises from somewhere in the pit of my stomach, covering my body like an unstoppable force.

 _“Fuck,”_ I whisper. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything so bad Wave I -“ Desire runs through my blood so thickly I can’t find the words to speak. “Do you... can I... can we...”

I open my eyes to meet hers and suddenly, tears start to pool and I feel like an idiot.

Waverly notices and pulls our faces apart straight away. Her eyes look deep into mine as she strokes my cheeks.

“Hey, hey. What’s going on? Why the tears? Are you okay baby?”

I try to tell her. Try to come clean.

 _"I was married and I didn't tell the truth about that and I'm sorry but I'm getting a divorce because I think I want to marry you, because I'm absolutely in love with you Waverly."_ The words are there. Running through my mind. On the tip of my tongue. 

But I try to say them and I choke.

I stumble.

Her eyes search my face, her expression looks something like worry.

“I..." I start, but I can't. I just fucking can't" "I'm so happy, Waves. I really love... I really love spending time with you.” I️ say. Gutless. “God, I just want you so fucking bad it’s overwhelming, sorry for crying.” I whisper into her ear, biting her earlobe softly.

She whimpers and wetness pools between my legs.

Her face changes. Worry is replaced with want.

“So if you want me why don’t you take me then?” Waverly asks, her voice oozing sex.

This girl will fucking kill me.

Her words send a heat straight through me and something _snaps._

I pull off her tank top, yanking hard. She's not wearing a bra and I moan at the sight in front of me. Her body not short of looking like that of a marble goddess in this moonlight.

I kiss, slowly, from her ear to lips.

_Neck._

_Chest._

_As I take one of her nipples in my mouth she groans, pulling at my hair._

_"God Nicole, I can't take it. Not tonight. Just fuck me." She whispers._

So I flash her a smile, and make my way down her body slowly.

Her wish is my command.


End file.
